Fan Club
Specimen 1 (Firebreach) Lyrics: Say Hello! (Hi Firebreach) Hey there, I'm Firebreach. Yes see, You can hear me As a specimen kid I thought I was already dead Knowing Yaya's shadow And Kuku's too HEY! At least I am not you Knowing of how I am My flames are real I am attacking I am loved by you I am loved by... Yaya and Kuku! Yes, it's the truth Fire me and Water you~ I am Firebreach Number One! (Firebreach!) Number Two! (Little Floorsick) Specimen 2 (Floorsick) Hey now, I am Floorsick I am Specimen 2 Depression has over powered me and myself Yaya is super mad Kuku is too AND I just needed some help Yaya and Kuku aren't proud of me And that is fine by me~ I'm Vietnamese I ain't Chinese No way, No way, No way! I am Floorsick Depression is so not pretty~ Don't turn out just like me. Number Two! (Floorsick) Number Three! (Drabospikire) Specimen 3 (Drabospikire) Hello Specimen Three I am Drabospikire A dragon boy who have died on the night of Halloween Dragon's my favorite thing more just a thing YAYA and Kuku don't belive Jelous Korean kids 2008 I am so wonderful I never felt so dead nor alive at multiple times Drabospikire I am not the cutest boy~ nor the kindest one Drabospikre Number Three (Drabospikire) Number Four (Chained That Girl Up!) Specimen 4 (Chained-Upp) 안녕 내 작은 친구 That's right I'm Talking to you I do love you both Little Yaya and Kuku These chains are full of pain causing me to strain OH These days won't go away I suffer everday in Room 120 along with Firebreach~ My heart do jump as I say Im hated hated hated I am Chinese and also my name is Chained-Upp~ Means 'Chain That Girl Up' Number Four (Chain her up) Number Five (The Tap Trail) Specimen 5 (TappyToes) Konichiwa My little friend You know this day will not end Hallucinations are manifesting my sensitive brain Yaya and Kuku can't Take it any more My name is TappyToes with Gore Graphics are really nice and that is twice TappyToes is my name The fifth specimen in terror that i cannot take I'm TappyToes That will prove in room 210 You know where I've been Number Five (TappyToes) Number Six (Where's Baby Girl?) Specimen 6 (Clawnorphan) Hello Nice to meet you I'm a girl that is 2 I don't need parents to secure me i have enough Kuku and Yaya are my mom and dad THE REST are sisters and brothers I have a arm with so Many~ Claws to slain the player~ Clawnorphan's my name and i have a killing machine That's inside me And no i am not possessed I just need a break Number Six (Clawnorphan) Number Seven (Where is Axeboy) Specimen 7 (Axeboy) I am Little Axeboy America is my home toy i'm just excited to Little Kuku and Yaya Baby wet, wet myself What i use to say DANG I just freakin' forget The axe is on my back That is infact a little cutie boy~ Axeboy's my name And i can't just Control, control, control I have power Me and Kuku and Yaya too~ Slain you with my axe Number Seven (Hey Axeboy Yay!) Number Eight (Where is Ghost Girl?)